


Roommates

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, College, M/M, Uke!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto have always had issues with each other, and now that they're being roomed together, they have little choice but to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is in roleplay format.

Sasuke walked through the dorm with an emotionless face, as usual. He didn't exactly have anything to do, and so he settled with exploring his dorm. Again. The entire week had been extremely boring, though of course he would never say so out loud. Although the stoic young man was perceived as calm and collected, his mind was actually a large jumble of things. And quite frankly, it didn't help with the fact that he was alone; though he often was.

Stopping in middle of the hall, he grumbled to himself for a moment, earning a couple of odd stares from the interested students. Life was so boring.

Naruto stared in awe at the building he would be staying in. A grin crossed his face, stretching the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. Finally! A chance to be on his own and away from his crazed family.

School would be starting next month, so he decided to get a tour of the place and his new room. "Yosh!" He shouted. Students stopping to stare at the blond, whose voice had ruined the quiet. He never noticed.  
With his hands locked together behind his head, Naruto began his tour.

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard someone yell quite loudly. He didn't get a good glance, but saw blond hair and a bright orange shirt. Sighing at the disruption of his peace, he pivoted on his heel and headed back to his dorm, where he was supposed to get a new roommate. And truthfully, that was one of the reasons he had left to roam the halls. Who wanted to be there while your roommate came?

Actually sighing and muttering the fact that he was going crazy for talking to himself -and answering himself, apparently- Sasuke finally reached his room and flung the door open. He walked over to the wardrobe and figured he'd take a shower. A nice, hot shower. He lifted up his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

Naruto smiled as he reached his new dorm room. Naruto's old room somehow had caught a small fire. (Due to Kiba saying how cool it would be to shoot fireworks indoors...baka.) Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he recalled the memory.

He wondered what his new roommate would be like. Was he hot? Oh he hoped he was hot.

Naruto opened the door and entered through the living room. He grinned in approval. This dorm being much bigger than the last one, and walked down the short hall to the rooms. He heard movement in one room and looked through the opened door and nearly died from all his blood rushing south. Oh yeah... he's roommate was indeed hot. But sadly, "SASUKE?" He was always a bastard A hot bastard. But a bastard non-the-less. Of course he'd get a room with his rival...

Sasuke paused for a moment. His first thought being, 'I left the door open?' followed shortly by a pissed off, "You have got to be kidding me." He turned around, narrowing his eyes at the blond dobe. Of course! The one yelling was him! And... Wait a minute, Naruto wasn't his roommate, was he? Oh, hell. Snarling at the boy, he finished taking off his shirt, throwing it on the bed and turning back around. Pulling his pants off quickly, he walked to the built-in bathroom, only in his boxers. And of course, he knew that the dobe would be watching. If it was because he was still in shock, or he just liked looking at him, he wasn't sure. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." And with that, he went into the bathroom, making sure to close the door this time.

Naruto clicked his mouth shut when the door to the bathroom closed. He blinked at the closed door, the image of the half naked Uchiha boy still fresh in his memory.  
Then finally everything that Sasuke said came to him.  
He glared and growled. "Pfft. Prick." he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and continuing the rest of his tour of the room.  
He walked into the extra bedroom and looked around at the blank room. He would have to go get his stuff soon.  
He plopped down face first on the mattress and groaned into the pillow. 'Why did it have to be Sasuke?'  
Sure, him and Sasuke didn't quite get along but that didn't mean he still wasn't sexually attracted to the other male.  
If given the chance he'd jump Sasuke in a heartbeat.  
He sighed and reached into his back pocket when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen. He had a text...from dog boy. He opened the text and it read, 'so hows the new room? :3' Naruto quickly typed, 'dude u won't fuckin believe whose my roommate!'

Sasuke let out a much needed breath after he closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment with his eyes screwed shut. Why did his roommate have to be Naruto? Sure, he pretty much hated the guy, but he's been jacking off to him for years now. Years.

Sasuke grumbled quietly as he padded over to the shower, turning it on hot. Although he needed a cold shower -thank you, Naruto- he would just have to deal with it and let it go away on his own. He couldn't exactly jerk off in the shower with Naruto on the other side of the door, now could he? Damn it all. He quickly washed himself, stepping out of the shower. He ran his hand up the back of his head, loving how he didn't need to take forever to style his hair. After years of making sure it stuck up, it stayed that way naturally now.

The boy suddenly stopped, thinking. His eyes going wide, he looked around the bathroom frantically, searching for clothes of some sort. Pretty much dying on the spot, he looked down, where he had his lower half covered with the towel. Whining -yes, whining- for a moment, he wrapped the towel tighter, wincing slightly as it pressed against his slightly-still-hardened member. After feeling satisfied that it couldn't be seen, he stepped out of the bathroom, ignoring the rush of cold air and how his upper body reacted. He was still damp, but he just planning on grabbing some clothes and going back into the bathroom, anyway.

After going back and forth with Kiba about how he should just nail the guy, Naruto finally decided he should probably stop talking to him

He clicked his tongue, the ball on it rubbed against the roof of his mouth. A smirk formed on his face as he thought about using his tongue ring on Sasuke. He got it when he was fifteen.

His elder brother Kyuubi did it, and gave him his first tattoo.

He rolled off the bed and stretched. Getting his stuff was going to be hell. Maybe he could get Sasuke to help him. He snicked at the thought.

He walked down the hall and AGAIN caught sight of pale flesh but this time more and wet. He groaned in his head at the sight of Sasuke in a towel. 'Dammit bastard...'

Naruto let his eyes scan over Sasuke's body from top to bottom, stopping to rest on his ass, then continued his journey. His eyes narrowed and clouded with lust.

Sasuke let his eyes roam Naruto as he passed by him, shaking his head to clear him of the thoughts running through him mind. Males had it so bad. After getting to his room, he shut the door behind him, walking quickly to his wardrobe and pulling out clothes. After getting dressed, his cell phone rang, sitting over on his night table. Frowning slightly and walking over to it, he picked it up and answered it, not bothering to look at who was calling. "Hello?"

"Sasu-chan! How are you, my dear friend?" Sasuke's eye twitched at the name.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" His eyes shut, sighing. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura's voice practically purred on the other end. "Wanna get together in my room real quick?" Sakura had told Sasuke that she leaned towards girls, and Sasuke had told Sakura he leaned towards boys. Pretty much, they were best friends. Well, best friends with benefits.

Sasuke looked over to the clock, thinking it over. On one hand, he could really use it. On the other, he was tired as hell. "No thanks, Sakura. I have some stuff to take care of." He put his damp towel in the hamper next to the door. "Some other time, alright?"

Sakura was obviously pouting. "Okay, Sasu-chan. Good luck with Naru-kun!"

Sasuke thought for a moment after Sakura hung up, not getting the time in to reply. She knew that Naruto had moved in his dorm? And then it hit him; Sakura had set it up. His eyes narrowed to her phone, which he would have thrown against the wall if he didn't feel like buying a new one. "Stupid slut." He growled, only half meaning it.

She was almost there when BAM! Run into a hard body. She fell to the floor with a squeak and groaned. "Uh...g-gomen..." She whispered.

"Ah! Hinata." She snapped her head up to see a large grin and an offered hand. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you...N-naruto-kun."

She took her hand in his much larger one and he pulled her, then he went to pick up her books.

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry, babe?" Naruto asked, looking at the cover of the books and twisted his face into a one of confusion, as he read the titles. Hinata reached for her books with a giggle and Naruto shook his head. "I'll carry them."

Hinata blushed and twirled her index fingers. "T-thank you. I was on my way b-back to my...dorm."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and grinned. "I'll walk you. Your room isn't too far from my new room." Hinata smiled and nodded, as they walked down the hall. Naruto doing most of the talking.

Naruto talked about, honestly, about nothing to Hinata. But she nodded and listened to him. He couldn't get his mind off of the displayed image of one Sasuke Uchiha. He pouted. Bastard. "N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped back to reality and looked over at Hinata. "Huh?" Hinata stared at him with concern and her mouth pulled down in a frown. "You spaced out... A-are you alright?"

Naruto bllinked and laughed, rubbing the books in his hand on the back of his head. He scanned Hinata's features and his eyes darted down toward her large chest.

If he wasn't into men, he would've bedded Hinata ages ago. Naruto looked back up and sighed, "Well...," he ended up telling Hinata about the whole thing that happened between him and Sasuke just a few minutes ago, and how Kiba was an ass.

Hinata blushed as Naruto went into detail about what he was thinking when he saw Sasuke with just a towel on. By the time Naruto was finished he was glaring down the hall with a soft pout. "Hinataaaa," Naruto whined out. "Sasuke makes me horny." Hinata blushed even further and would have fainted if Naruto didn't have such a strong hold on her.

They reached her dorm room and Naruto released her, then gave her a hug. Hinata squeaked as her breasts were pressed against his hard torso. "See ya, Hinata." Naruto grinned, before turning to walk away when Hinata called out his name. "Yeah?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"My b-books." Hinata giggled. Naruto looked down then gave an apologetic grin.

Sasuke looked at the time. It was only around 8pm, but he was still tired as hell. It could've had something to do with the erratic blond that was his new roommate, but he couldn't let him know, right? Sasuke walked over to his desk, picking up a zipper hoodie on the way over there. He didn't have a shirt on, and didn't zip up the black hoodie after pretty much tossing it on without a care in the world. Lifting the laptop's desktop -he didn't ever turn it off, took too much time-, he went and checked his MySpace for a few minutes, reading his mail, deleting most, replying to some. Thank god -that he still didn't believe in- that he had his profile stuck to private. If there was one place that his 'followers' could find and stalk him, it was his MySpace. Or FaceBook, but he hasn't used it much since the new layout.

Narutohad his hands filled with two boxes and a large backbag on his back. He mumbled about how heavy the boxes were and why he had so much stuff. Naruto sighed as he came to his dorm. The door was closed.

How was he suppose to get inside? He should put the boxes down and- "BASTARD! COME OPEN THE DOOR!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke couldn't help but jump slightly as he glared at her door, thinking about just leaving the moron out there. But, figuring the blond would just get even more annoying, he stood, walking over to the door and pretty much ripping it off the hinges, glaring at the slightly taller boy in front of him. His hand crossed over to her chest as he itched himself for a moment, and then he turned, walking back to his desk. The dobe could bring his own crap in.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's rude attitude. "You're such a dick for not helping me with these!" Naruto growled as he passed Sasuke and into his own room. He dropped the boxes on the floor and threw his bag onto the bed. He pouted as his shirt felt damp from sweat. He tossed the orange clothing over his head and somewhere on the floor. He would get it later.

Sweat made his tan body have a shine to it, tiny beads of sweat rolling down his sculpted torso and abs.

He walked back out his room, rolling his sore shoulder. He walked over to the corner of the room, opening the mini-fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and took a gulp of the cool liquid.

Sasuke turned his chair around, about to get up to go over to his bed, when his eyes landed on Naruto. He watched, almost memorized as sweat dripped slowly down the blond's body. After realizing that his body would be sweating soon, he looked away from the boy. Shaking his head slightly, he walked over to his bed, grabbing his alarm clock. Although they didn't have school for a couple more days, to get everyone settled in, Sasuke had some things to do in the morning. Like go check in with Kakashi, the pervert was his legal guardian since his parents died years ago. He was also the sexual education teacher, along with Anko. Imagine that. They weren't together, not that he knew, anyway, but he did know that they were fuck buddies. Have been for a while. And although Anko helped teach Sex Ed. -mostly to explain things to the female, just like Kakashi did for the males- she also taught Gym with Gai. He turned the alarm on for 8AM, and sat back against the wall behind the bed, grabbing a book off his night stand.

Naruto heard Sasuke shuffling around and went back to polishing off the rest of the water. He tossed the empty bottle into the trash bin and opened the fridge for something to eat, since he hadn't eaten mostly anything all day. He shut the fridge, not finding anything that looked appetizing, then opened the freezer. Nope. Then he stalked over to the cabinets. He groaned loudly in frustration, his stomach doing the same, and slammed the cabinet door shut. He walked over to the door of Sasuke's room, hands on each side of the opening. "Hey, teme, don't you have anything to eat around here?" Naruto whined out.

Sasuke looked over at the blond from his book, a sour expression on his face. He didn't like it when people interrupted his reading. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think there's some ramen in my bag next to my desk. Get it yourself." Sasuke really liked ramen, not that he'd ever tell anyone, it was so unhealthy. And he didn't mind if Naruto went through his bag to find it. The only thing in the small duffle bag was ramen, and some random pairs of boxers, clean. And hey, in his mind, Naruto wanted to see his boxers anyway. Sasuke's eyes went up and down the blond once before going back to his book.

Naruto, dismissing Sasuke's rude attitude at the mention of ramen, rushed over to the bag on the floor. He dropped to his knees and started rummaging through the bag, saying what was in the bag outloud, "Boxers, boxers, socks, CDs, condoms..." Naruto pulled out the box with a raised eyebrow and smirked. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, shaking the box. "We'll make good use of these later, ne?" Naruto winked with his tongue stuck out, showing the silver ball on his tongue. He placed the box back and went back to going through the bag and pulled out the ramen. "YES! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Naruto squealed and ran out the room to make the food.

Sasuke kept his book up in front of his face so that the blond couldn't see the light trace of blush on his cheeks. "Hn. In your dreams, dobe." In his dreams, maybe. He tried to act like he was reading as the boy flew out of the room. He let out a long breath. Thank god he didn't find the lube. Standing up and setting his book down, placing the bookmark in it first, he walked over to the bag, shuffling through it before finding the bottle. Glancing at the still-open door, he went over to his desk and opened one of the many drawers, placing it under a stack of papers. Satisfied, he shut the drawer before going back over to his bed. Hearing his stomach growl suddenly, he frowned, realizing for the first time that day that he hadn't had anything to eat. Grumbling profanities to himself, he went back over to the duffle bag, grabbed a pack of ramen, and went down the hall to the kitchen. Trying not to pay attention to the drooling blond, he crunched his ramen in the middle, turned it, then crunched it again, pouring the contents into a bowl and putting some water in it. Sticking it in the microwave for 6 minutes -the microwaves at the dorm sucked ass- he leaned against the counter to wait.

Naruto cocked his head at Sasuke, who was trying his damn hardest to pretend he wasn't there. Oh, people knew when Naruto Uzumaki was present, god dammit. He watched as the water in the pot began to boil and he crunched the dried noodles into the hot liquid. And after a few mere seconds of suffering silence, Naruto had had enough. He walked over and leaned close to Sasuke, narrowing his eyes and poking Sasuke's pale cheek. "Oi, bastard. You can't act like I'm not here forever."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, trying to keep himself from leaning forward; he could feel the heat radiating off the taller boy's body. "Hn. I'll do whatever I want, dobe." Sasuke kept up his glare, wishing desperately for his ramen to ding.

Naruto tried to surpess the smirk that wanted to come. Sasuke hadn't pushed him away yet. Naruto enjoyed their bodies being close. Now if only they could be close and naked. Naruto moved his hands and placed them on the counter behind Sasuke, pinning the smaller male. Naruto felt his lips curl upward into the smirk he tried to stop. He chuckled and leaned a little closer to Sasuke, their noses almost touching. "You know, Uchiha, I'm a kind of guy that doesn't like to deal with uptight brats like you, but you know, you get under my skin for some reason I just don't understand." Naruto shook his head and looked at Sasuke as if he had the answer, "Why is that, ne?" He tilted his head to whisper in the Uchiha's ear, "There's something about you that I like and want, and sooner or later I'll have what I want. And what I want is you underneath me, your ass taking my cock in like it always belonged there." Naruto nipped at Sasuke's earlobe and rolled his hips against Sasuke's, so he could feel how hard he was. Naruto pulled complete away to turn off the stove. "I wonder if we have any milk?" Naruto thought outloud before walking over to the fridge to check.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond to the boy, but snapped it shut as soon as their hips rolled together. Sasuke was only slightly hard before, but now it was even more pronounced. It also didn't help his ego any with the fact that he wanted to press closer to Naruto, wanted to let his hands fall down his body, rip off the boy's pants, and turn around right there in the kitchen, leaning over the counter. Thoughts of the sex made him even harder, and he closed his eyes. 'Ding! Hurry up and finish!' Then he felt Naruto pull away from him, and walk over to the other side of the small area. "Y-Yes," he wanted to strangle himself for stuttering, and he took a deep breath. "There's always milk in the dorm's kitchen; a couple of jugs." Sasuke suddenly turned around to the microwave, hiding his erection, as two boys walked by, chatting about girls. Sasuke groaned softly, placing his head on the microwave with a small thump.

Naruto waved to the two boys as he went to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk, and heard a small 'thud'. He turned to see Sasuke leaning against the microwave. He placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and leaned down to whisper, "You alright, baby?" Naruto looked up at the timer on the microwave and raised an eyebrow. "Your food is ready."

Sasuke took in a shaky breath as Naruto leaned on him slightly, the warm air against his ear, neck, and cheek making him harden even more. Closing his eyes tightly and then opening them once his ramen was done, he backed up, only making him press against the taller boy's body -and own erection. Quickly opening the microwave, he sidestepped Naruto and went to the sink, dumping the flavouring in, stirring it, draining out the water, and running back into the dorm room before the blond could react. Sasuke shut the door, leaning on it for a moment, and then sat on his bed, noticing that his legs were shaking.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and smirked, returning to his own food. He was just starting to enjoy himself, why the bastard have to go? He fixed his food and leaned against the counter, slurping the steaming noodles, all the while muttering 'hot! hot! hot!' in between slurps.

Sasuke grumbled to himself after he was finished with his heavenly ramen, realizing that he'd have to go back out into the kitchen. Opening the door quietly and peeking out, he could just see a tuft of blond hair. That meant that Naruto was eating in the kitchen. "Hn. Moron." Going into denial about how ironic that statement was, he stepped quietly out into the hallway, trying to stay silent. About half way to the kitchen, his fork clanked against his bowl, and he froze. Thank god he wasn't a ninja. Not too certain if Naruto heard it or not, he kept creeping forward, until he was right next to the kitchen. Get in, get out. Just like Sakura. Nothing to it.

Naruto could hear footsteps behind him but didn't turn around. He knew it was Sasuke, everyone else was out partying or something. He looked over slightly and his eyebrows disappeared under his hair. What was he doing?  
Naruto waited until the boy entered the kitchen. "Sasuke... why are you sneaking around?" Naruto asked as he leaned his head backwards over the back of the chair to look at Sasuke upside down.

Sasuke paused and straightened, clearing his throat. If it weren't for the fact that he was an Uchiha, he'd pout. "I don't know what you're talking about, dobe." Striding into the kitchen at a collected pace, he rinsed his bowl out, washing the fork as well and sitting it on the counter to dry. Not wanting to look like he was running from the boy, he jumped up onto a clear counter, which happened to be right next to Naruto. Glancing into the living room, he tried to think of something to do. That wasn't blond and hot.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat up straight. He scooted his chair back, making it screech across the tiled floor. He pointed an accusing finger a Sasuke and looked at his with a blank stare. "Don't lie. You've been trying to avoid me all day since I've got here." Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke, leaning against him as he was before. "You can't avoid me forever, you know." Naruto said, with a smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond, glaring just like he would to anyone else that was bothering him. "Avoiding and 'keeping-away-from-you-since-the-fact-you-even-breathe-makes-me-want-to-kill-you' isn't the same thing." Trying to not pay any attention to the way Naruto was leaning towards him -and the way his calmed down dick was now getting hard, again- he started thinking about other things. Like killing Naruto. But then when his mind went to SM and bondage, he resorted to thinking of unicorns. Which also made it worse; think about it, those horns could do strange things.

Naruto couldn't help the fact he was getting hard. He liked them feisty, what can he say? To be able to tame someone like Sasuke Uchiha was indeed something to be hard about. "Aw, baby, you wound me. And after you showed me such a lovely view this morning." Naruto pouted. "Even when we were kids you did nothing but try to distance yourself from me," Naruto traced a finger down Sasuke's chest, just ghosting over his nipple. "Speaking of the past... you've grown since then." Naruto whispered, more to himself, as his finger continued downward.  
AGAIN! To have this body tamed. Good God.

Sasuke sucked in his breath suddenly as Naruto's finger passed over his nipple. Closing his eyes for a moment, he made a half-ass attempt to growl. "Naruto, stop it." He had to be completely honest with himself, for once, and he knew that the sexual tension was sky high between himself and Naruto. And if they ended up having sex right now, it isn't exactly where that concerns Sasuke. It's the fact that he's 'liked' Naruto for years now; if they were just going to have sex to relieve the tension, he didn't want to do it. Anyone else is fine for him to relieve tension, but he didn't want it to just be a sex thing for Naruto, not after they got closer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Stop?" He spread his entire hand over the tight stomach and slid it upward, back over the erect nipple to give it a light pinch and tug. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked, circling his finger in the middle of Sasuke's chest. He leaned to plant chaste kisses over the pale neck, nipping here and there. His other hand rubbing up and down Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke could feel his heart beating erratically, as well as his pants become slightly tighter. He pressed his eyes closed harder, and his breathing became erratic. "I... I don't want to..." He let out an involuntary moan as Naruto's hand brushed close to his manhood, before his body made his mind up for him. Not being able to stop himself, one of his hands lifted up to grab that back of the boy's hair, the other taking hold of a fist full of Naruto's shirt, pulling him closer.

"You don't?..." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slender waist, pulling the body closer to him. Naruto kissed along his collar bone, up to his neck, and over his jawline. He rolled his hips against Sasuke's and moaned at the friction. He swallowed and softly kissed the other male. "Sasuke..." He whispered against the pale, pink lips once he pulled back, "Please... Push me away right now if you don't want this... I can't," Naruto unzipped Sasuke's jeans and slid his hand inside, rubbing him through his underwear. "I don't think I can stop..." Naruto whimpered, using his free hand to remove the opened hoodie from Sasuke's shoulder. He bit down on the new exposed flesh, making sure to leave a mark, never once stopping his other hand.

Sasuke found himself unable to reply as he gasped as the sudden friction, and eyes shot open, numbly looking down at his waist. Letting out a moan as Naruto bit him, he suddenly yanked the blond's hair, pulling his head up to give him an aggressive kiss, forcing his tongue in through his lips. Letting go of Naruto's shirt, he got the hoodie off his arm, not bothering with the other one as Sasuke's hand went to the hem of Naruto's pants. Not even worrying about unbuttoning or unzipping them, his hand slid under the fabric, passing under the boxers and grasping Naruto's hard shaft.

Naruto growled into the kiss when his cock was grasped. He pulled back, gulping down needed air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He leaned back into the kiss to suck on Sasuke's bottom lip, tugging lightly with his teeth. He thrust his hips into Sasuke's hand, wanting to feel. His hand pulled out the raven's shaft from its confinement and stroked it slowly, running his thumb over the slit. He attached his lips to Sasuke's again, growling possessively.

Sasuke's breath came uneven, grinding his hips upward, impatient with Naruto's pace. He felt his back press against a cupboard, which was uncomfortable. Pulling away from the kiss, and taking a breath of fresh air, he hissed out, "Dorm." He pressed his body against Naruto's as much as possible, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist. Moving his hand up on Naruto's shaft and then almost slamming it back down, he thrust his hips harder, making his erection rub against the blond's. He moaned, throwing his head back and almost hitting the wood.

Naruto pulled back from kissing Sasuke's neck and growled, "No way, teme. Do you know how hot kitchen sex is?" He fisted his hand in Sasuke's hair and pulled his face toward his. "And I told you before... I wanted to bend you over this counter, didn't I?" Naruto released Sasuke, unzipping his own pants, smirking. "Someone could walk in at any time and see my cock buried deep inside you, and watching you moan for me... Does it turn you on knowing someone could see you like that, baby?" Naruto asked, tugging Sasuke off the countertop.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy, wrapping the arm that was in his hair, around his neck to keep from falling, as his legs were already securely tightened around the boy's waist. Drinking in a deep breath of air, he grunted. "Not really, no."

"Ah, teme, you're no fun." Naruto pouted. "...But I'm still bending you over the counter one day..." Naruto gave Sasuke's butt a light slap after he picked him up and started carrying him to the bedroom.

Sasuke turned his frown into a scowl as he fought of the temptation to kick the other in his balls. Although being close to Naruto was nice, it still felt downgrading to be carried to the bedroom. Being on bottom was one thing, being carried bridal style was another. Once they got to the bedroom, he jumped out of the blond's arms, pulling him in, closing and locking the door, and pushing him against the wood. "I like the bedroom much more." He growled, thrusting his tongue in between Naruto's lips.

Naruto squeaked in shock from Sasuke's sudden forcefulness, then growled when a tongue was thrust into his mouth. He sucked on the invading muscle before swirling his tongue against Sasuke's. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled the Uchiha closer to his body, groaning when their erections bumped together. He gripped the narrow hips in his large hands and pushed off the door, his lips still connected to Sasuke's as they made they way to the bed.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss as their erections collided, his hands going up to tangle in blond hair as they fell back onto the bed. One of his hands went down to Naruto's pants, pulling them down to his thighs. He grabbed the boy's length, pressing it against his own.

Naruto gasped softly, grinding his hips down. He pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva trailing from his bottom lip to Sasuke's. Naruto licked his lips, breaking the strand, and stared down at the raven with hungry blue eyes clouded over with desire. He took in all of Sasuke's features, from his soft, pale skin that turned a warm flush from the heat and pleasure, to red, kissed-bruised, plump lips that were parted slightly. Beads of sweat collected on the pale forehead, making his hair stick to his face. In other words... Sasuke was simply gorgeous. Naruto lifted his body up so he could hover over the smaller body. "Babe... do you have any l-lube?" Naruto panted out.

Sasuke watched hungrily as Naruto looked his face over, too tied up in his lust to do the same. Just the thought of the boy being inside him made him moan. Hearing Naruto's words, he couldn't help but gasp out a laugh. "Y-yeah. It's in the bottom of the... duffle bag." His head lopped over to the side, looking at the bag that the blond had just looked in a few minutes earlier. He actually found it quite funny that the boy hadn't noticed it while he was looking for the ramen. It wasn't like he had hidden it well; which he would have to do for now on.

Naruto inwardly had a tempter tantrum as he forced himself to get off the bed. He shimmied his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, and kicked them somewhere once they were around his ankles. He then walked over to the duffel bag and snatched it off the ground. He began rummaging through it in all his naked glory, then finally pulled out the small bottle of lube and pack of condoms he discovered earlier. He dropped the bag and took his place back between Sasuke's legs. Tossing the pack of condoms to the side for later, Naruto uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount in his hand, rubbing his fingertips together to warm up the cool gel. He used his free hand to stroke Sasuke's inner thigh before moving his lubricated hand to Sasuke's entrance. He smirked flirtatiously as he circled the pucker with his middle finger, teasing the hole by tapping it lightly a few times before burying his finger knuckle-deep in the tight passage. "Ah... Fuck, babe." Naruto moaned at the feeling of the raven's walls squeezing his middle finger.

Sasuke watched as Naruto climbed off the bed, noting the way his muscles tensed and loosened as he walked. Smirking slightly, knowing the thoughts going through the blond's mind, he waited impatiently as Naruto took his sweet time getting back into the bed. Looking down at the his hand, and what was under it, as he squirted some gel into his hand, he reached down and grabbed his own shaft. Groaning as Naruto's finger went into him, he shifted, attempting to get past the slight pain as he stroked himself. It had been quite a while since he last took from a male. The pleasure starting, his pace with his hand got faster. "N-Naruto."

"You're so sexy like this, Sasuke." Naruto licked his lips as he watched the raven touch himself in time with his thrusting finger. He added a second finger, thrusting the two digits in a slow rhythm. He changed his angle so he could ram into the bundle of nerves that was Sasuke's prostate, smirking when Sasuke's hips jerked with the movement. He grabbed Sasuke's hand that was currently stroking his cock and removed it to replace it with his own. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to Sasuke's lips while still working his hands, before lowering further until he was eye-level with the hard dick. He growled as a pearl of precum rolled from the head of Sasuke's cock and down the base, nearing closer to Naruto's hand. Naruto licked up the cum, following the trail it left and wrapped his lips around the swollen mushroom head and sucked. Continuing to stroke the base of the cock and thrust his now three fingers.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto's mouth wrapped around his cock, thrusting his hips in time with the finger's movements. He threw his head back, one hand grabbing the sheets while the other burying in Naruto's hair. He moaned as the blond hit his prostate, and was once again happy that no one was in the dorm at the moment. He bit his bottom lip, making it bleed. As he felt his stomach coil, he suddenly wanted to hit the boy. "N-Naruto, just do it!" Damn him for making him wait so long, especially after teasing him with the talk of doing him hard.

Naruto chuckled around the flesh in his mouth and pulled off with a slight 'pop'. He licked his lips, smirking up at the flustered boy. "So impatient," Naruto snatched the packaged condom, tearing it open with his teeth. He pulled out the rubber and rolled it over his pulsing skin. Picking up the lubricate, he squirted a fair amount into his palm before smearing onto his cock. Groaning at the feeling, Naruto had to literally all of his self-control to stop from rocking into his fist. He leaned over Sasuke, lining his head to the tight puckered entrance. Naruto winked at Sasuke before thrusting fully inside, gasping out. "G-god... Goddamn, Uchiha."

Sasuke used his own self-control to not rip out the blond boy's hair. Could he be any more rough? Sure, the raven liked rough, but it had been quite some time since he was the one taking. Squirming below Naruto, he used one hand to grasp firmly onto the sheets, while the other lost itself in blond locks of hair. As if his frenemy had been raping him in his sleep, and he probably had been, his prostate was hit almost at once, causing him to manly-scream and his hips to buckle up into Naruto's tight stomach. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke pulled down on the boy's head roughly, pressing his pink lips to his almost angrily.

A slight metallic taste washed over Naruto's tongue from where Sasuke's lip was bitten. Naruto moved his hips back till just the tip of his cock remained before thrusting back in. He repeated this until he had a steady rhythm going, moaning and whimpering as he slid back in. Their skin slapping lightly against each other. Tearing his mouth away from the other boy, Naruto nip at the skin just below his jaw and collarbone, sucking occasionally, picking up speed.

A sound similar to a growl escaped Sasuke's throat as he moved his hips in time with Naruto's thrusting. His head tilted to give the blond more room on his neck, and he felt his muscles coil together, signaling his upcoming release. Groaning and buckling into Naruto's body, a hand snaked down to grab his own cock, wrapping around it and adding to the pleasure once again. As cliche as it was, he could see stars all around him. When the thought of what Naruto was experiencing popped into his head, he shoved it back out. He couldn't think, this was a time of no thinking. True to his thoughts, he suddenly felt as though he would explode. His teeth dug into his already bleeding lip to keep from screaming as he arched, coming. A groan slipped through his clenched mouth as his sperm finally got it's release, shooting out onto both of their chests and stomachs, the muscles in his ass clenching around in the intruder.

Naruto gasped at the feeling of Sasuke closing around him, putting one of his hands down and around the smaller boy's back to arch him up into him further. The sperm was cold against his hot skin, and he crashed their lips together as Naruto rode out Sasuke's release. The metallic taste of the blood in his mouth made him shoot into the brunette's ass. He groaned loudly as he finished, his grip around Sasuke's back releasing and he fell down onto the pale skin. Both of their breathes came quickly, making the panting feel tight and awkward in their position. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, rolling onto his side and almost falling off the bed. "That... was.. a-awesome."

Sasuke whimpered slightly as the boy pulled out of him, and he quickly felt his pride going downhill at their act, and at how fast it was over. Although, he supposed, that just showed how good it actually was. Wanting to save any dignity he had left, Sasuke snorted and turned his head to the side, away from Naruto. "G-get the hell outta my bed." He would have pulled the covers over him if he could, and instead rolled over, his back against the blond.

Naruto chuckled before taking a deep breath and get up out of the bed. Looking down at himself and scrunching his nose, he said, "I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed his forgotten boxers and slipped them on before walking to the door. After a moment, he turned his head over his shoulder and grinned at Sasuke. "Let's do that again sometime, ne, teme?"

As he walked out, Sasuke grumbled to himself, waiting for the blond to close the door behind him before he sighed. "Until next time, dobe."


End file.
